Love Me
by ApplelovesApples
Summary: She belonged to his brother but that didn't stop him "Love Me Sakura" he whispered while staring into her teary emerald eyes.


**Love Me**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**English isn't my first language.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha rolled his eyes as his best friend went on and on about his weekend and of course let's not forget his precious raman. By now Sasuke wanted to rip his hair out. The dobe was annoying him to the point where he wanted to stab his hand.<p>

Not only that but the looks that the girls were giving him was annoying the hell out of him. They were clearly undressing him with their eyes, not like he cared or anything he was used to it and if he wasn't so pissed maybe he would have smirked at them, got up, grabbed one and drag her off somewhere and fucked her brains out before school started.

Not today though he was furious and that was the last thing on his mind at the moment but all the staring and fangirling was getting on his nerves.

Before he got to school he was already pissed off, thanks to his stupid older brother. While to be honest his brother wasn't the only reason why he was so pissed but he was one of the reasons why he's angry though. His parents had thought that it would be great for him to go and stay with his brother since the bastard had moved out a century ago and brought his own house.

Appearntly he couldn't be trusted to stay home alone anymore. Last time his parents went on a business trip, his idiotic friends decided to throw a party at his house and the whole place was trashed.

Imagine the look on his parents faces when they came back. Sure he cleaned up but he couldn't really do much about his mother's favoirite sofa set and one of her prized vases which shattered into picecs.

Not to mention one of her expensive china sets and of course his father. Yeah his father, let's not go there. Let's just say it involved his father going so far as to grab his shot gun and his dear mother trying to calm her husband down while he ran for his life.

But that's not what pissed him off though. What really riled him up was, not only was he going to be staying with his brother but he was also going to be living under the same roof as her.

Yes her

When he means her. He's talking about the one and only Haruno Sakura. Who by the way is the woman who he's madly in love with.

The funny part though, she's his brother's bride to be and for him unfortunately, she's going to be his future sister in law and he thought that Sakura being his brothers girlfriend was bad enough.

But hell no, the bastard wants to spend the rest of his miserable life with the beautiful pinkette and decided to ask for her hand in marriage which she gladly accepted much to his displeasure.

Fuck what did he ever do to deserve this bullshit. Was it something he did in his past life because if it was, then this shit happening to him isn't funny at all. He just couldn't believe that the pink haired beauty was going to be his sister in law.

His future fucking sister in law

SISTER IN LAW

Yes life sucked for him right about now.

The one woman he wanted more than anything else belonged to his only brother.

Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong>

Okayy I'm sorry I know I got other stories to update & stuff but seriously I had to get this out of my system. It was driving me crazy. *sigh* Finally my head doesn't feel like its going to explode.

Well I hope this story sounds like its going to be worth it -.- well if you'd like for me to continue then let me know by leaving a REVIEW lol & tell me what you think :) & ohgosh if your going to flame & say you hate it, then just saying you hate it is enough :/ LOL. Don't worry this was just a sneek peek, I just wanted to see if anyone was going to be interested in reading this before I actually start with the story. Anyways the chapters will be longer, so don't worry your pretty little heads :) and as the story unfolds you'll see how Sasuke fell for Sakura.

Btw for those who are reading Uchiha-Sensei the next chapter is going to be out in a few days :) & sorry for taking my time -.- I hit stupid Writers Block!

Please leave a review if you wish to see more! Btw the more reviews the faster I update. (I need to know if people are reading it so I know I'm not wasting my time hahaha)

_**ApplelovesApples**_


End file.
